Tullidirnos Crowspear
Character Theme Character Voice Appearance = Physiognomy - While he is wearing his hood his facial features are only shadowed by the natural light being blocked, peeking under would reveal a unblemished purple skinned face, with heavy weary eyes staring back at them, the within the glowing eyes would be a very light twinkle created by the constant illusion that hides the fact that his skin is gnarled and his eye mutilated and burning with a green flame, both brought on by self-mutilation and natural fel corruptions, with his hood removed he would also bear stubs of wear great horns have been sawn off and shaved down. Constitution - Tullidirnos would stack up to be ab out 7’2 and weighing around 275 pounds, he would be very muscularly built, his skin a canvas of battles past, covered in scars and burns, on his back would be stubs where he has amputated the wings that had begun to grow on his back, doing everything he can to hide his appearance. Personality Having been living for such a long time he has acquired a large sense of wisdom, though unlike many other Demon Hunters he is not as dark and brooding, instead he acts very approachable and even friendly in order to protect his identity, knowing many people can somehow tell someone is a Demon Hunter by how they act. Occupation Tullidirnos is currently employed in the obvious profession of Demon Hunting, sometimes selling his skills in the disguise of a mercenary in order to make coin, including the hunting of bounties, having no qualms in killing others. Tullidirnos is not hunting demons for the protection of Azeroth, but merely his own person hatred for them, and his pursuit of power, though he will pull the “protector” card to try and save his ass if need be. History Notation: BPD - Before First War, this timeline follows the Ultimate Visual Guide found Here Year 13,903 BDP - Tullidirnos is born to Mythnrus and Mylllora, their surname lost to history. He is born in Zin-Azshari in its early years. Year 13,885 BDP - Coming to the age of 18 Tulli's father would begin teaching him the ways of the weapon he called a Reaver, a sword that was adopted from the time before they were evolved, having originally been a barbaric cleaver, it has been reshaped and refined to be more elegant. Year 13,883 BDP - Now the age of twenty Tulli and his Father begin going out on ventures outside the city to explore the landscape and train in the forest. Year 13,500 BDP - The Nigh Elves begin harnessing the powers of the Well, his father who had begun using it feels how wrong it is and forbids his son from learning to use it, their mother not thinking so would stay in Zin-Azshari while Tulli and his father move to Suramar and continue their training in the sword there. Year 13,250 BDP - Now the age of 853 Tulli has had enough of his father’s restrictive behavior even though he had move out years ago, he defies his father and joins the Magic Academy in Suramar, he would later go on to join the Moon Guard in their quest to become recognized as the leaders of magic second only to the Highborne, they would succeed in their task. Tulli would spend years in the Moon Guard, even moving back to Zin-Azshari, though he had thought he would see his mother again when he met her she only treated him like a mage, and worse that, an inferior being. Year 13,115 BDP - Tullidirnos request if he could be stationed in Suramar and work with the Moon Guard that work there, he is instead sent to Black Rook Hold to take care of some of their Interrogations. Year 13,100 BDP - Tullidirnos is called back to Zin-Azshari and continues his day to day work with the rest of the Moon Guard while also practicing more on his Arts of the Arcane. Year 13,000 BDP - Tullidirnos is given his permission to move back into Suramar, though he knows his father will never treat him the same, he did miss the gardens of Suramar, and he’d stay there as long as he could. Year 12,000 BDP - After a thousand years living in Suramar again he grows slightly bored of it, he decides to try other cities and see if they come close. He moves to the city of Eldarath Year 11,500 BDP - After living in the droll city of Eldarath he finds himself missing the Well, he would move again this time to the city of Galhara, a city also near the banks of the great well. Year 11,000 BDP - After being away for 1000 years he is called back to Suramar to do his duties as a member of the Moon Guard, the city in need of some extra help. Year 10,000 BDP - The year came like a hurricane, the terrible demons of the Legion burst from the Well of Eternity. Tullidirnos thankfully being in Suramar at the time was spared from being trapped the capital, he would join the Moon Guard in aiding the Kaldorei resistance against the demonic threat, he would spend the next year fighting all kinds of demons...but he would be inevitably intrigued by some of their magic, but nothing could get him over his hate for them. He would take part in the final battle alongside the Kaldorei resistance against the forces of Archimond. Year 9,999 BDP - At the end of the War of the Ancients Tullidirnos still spiteful of the Highborne stays with the Resistance and gains the blessing of the World Tree granting him Immortality, though when the other surviving members of the Moon Guard decided to join Malfurion to become druids Tullidirnos refused the offer, taking it upon himself to go into exile on Kalimdor, though in some ways this was to pull the wool over their eyes, he was planning on doing whatever he could to stay on Kalimdor and hunt down the teachings of the Demons, having heard stories of what Illidan had started. He officially begins his training into becoming a Demon Hunter. Year 9,980 BDP - After twenty years of practicing the new techniques learned from various left over spelltomes from the Eredar Warlocks (using spells to translate and later learn the language) he uses this to hunt down his first Demon, a Fel Stalker hidden in the forest of what would become known as Fel Wood, after slaying the beast he performed the ritual similar to being used to create the Warlock Tool known as an Orb of Dar'Orahil, absorbing the Fel Hunters soul into the blade that he still carried from his time training with his father, giving the blade anti-magic properties, as well as granting Tullidirnos some of these abilities as well. Year 9,800 BDP - Tullidirnos comes into contact with the Furbolgs of Feralas, remembering their help during the War of the Ancients and decides to spend some time with them. In this time he befriends a young Furbolg by the name of Razlar, he begins showing him around the forest when they are attacked by another who has taken the mantel of Demon Hunter, said Hunter mistaking Tulli for one, after killing this hunter he uses a scrying spell to read the thoughts of the Hunter, curious as to why he had gouged out eyes, it was through this that he learned of Spectral Sight, he would realize that if he remained with Razlar and his tribe he may lure more here he leaves them, it was in this same year that Tullidirnos would find and slay a Fel Guard, using it's demonic blood to preform threw ritual to grant himself Spectral sight, donning the sash he had taken from the Demon Hunter he killed. Year 9,750 BDP - Fifty years after leaving the Furbolgs he realizes what the use of Fel as began to do to him, he would find a cave in the secluded forest of Kalimdor as he'd take a year gathering the many reagents he needed to make some enchanted equipment, it was during this time he made most of his enchanted items (See the Section Below Weapons). Year 9,250 BDP - Tullidirnos on his travels of the Eastern coasts of Kalimdor comes into contact with a traveling Tribe of Tauren, he would spend the next year with these Tauren simply traveling and trading stories, and helping them in fighting some centaur, he would later leave when a demon attacked the Tribe and he had to reveal what he was (By using Fel) to kill it, he would continue his secluded travels of Kalimdor Year 9,000 BDP - Tullidirnos returns to the World Tree in order to lay a flower at the grave had made for his Father there, his father having died during the War of the Ancients, he would spend some time dwelling on the 1,000th year anniversary of that War. Year 8,999 BDP - After spending a year in Hyjal mourning his father he leaves once more, this time to the North as he'd begin simply walking for the sake of walking, he fell into a depression that caused him to lose his thrill of the hunt, he simply walked to forget, and this took him all across the continent, he would be like this for a year or two, after this some say that he had walked on every road that existed and would exist, though he himself doesn't know, he merely walked only stopping to eat and sleep. Year 8,896 BDP - Tullidirnos decides to settle down in the area known as Stonetalon Mountain, choosing this area so that he could remained secluded, deciding to take the coming years of solitude to collect his thoughts. Year 8,000 BDP - After spending 896 Years in the Stonetalon mountains meditating Tullidirnos reached some form of inner peace, he became content with himself, he no longer hated himself for taking up Fel, in fact he rationalized he did this just for the power...and he was ok with that, no longer so depressed he became somewhat bold, as he'd move his living from the secluded mountains into the woods of Ashenvale, building a home there similar to that of Night Elven buildings, using his powers he remembered from when he helped make buildings in Suramar with Arcane energies to manipulate the stone and vines to build his home. Year 7,500 BDP - After 500 years of living in Ashenvale in peace and practicing his Fel Magic he is caught by a group of Sentinels and taken to a nearby town for persecution for using his Fel Magic’s in the sacred forest. It was here that Tullidirnos abandoned his sense of morality, He would use his magic to break his bonds and go on to slaughter the Sentinels that captured him...though once the bloodlust lifted he was horrified at what he had done, he leaves the forest to go further north as he would escape to the frozen mountains of Winterspring, he would take refuge in a ruin of an ancient Kaldorei city. Year 7,000 BDP - After staying in Winterspring for so long he decides to attempt something dangerous, he'd go to the northern coast of Kalimdor, he'd make a boat from a single tree and attempt to sail to Northrend, using scrying to plot a course and various spell on the journey to protect him and his boat he eventually landed on the Frozen coast, it is here he would scour the Frozen continent, finding some Remnants of the Legion, it is during this time he would end up saving a group of Nerubians under attack from a group of Fel Guards, in thanks they brought him to their underground Kingdom and showed him hospitality, it was during this time he learned some of their magic, though it took many years, he learned how to conjure webs and how to use them effectively, with this newly found skill he would be able to hunt with much more effectiveness. Year 6,960 BDP - After spending 40 years in the depths of the Spider Kingdom he would leave and continue his journey on the Frozen Continent, he would find himself in Sholazar Basin, he would make a home here for many years, befriending the local Wolvar and Gurlocs, aiding them when they needed it, to some he became a legend, some Gurlocs would still tell the tale of the Long Eared Protector. Year 5,960 BDP - After spending a thousand years in Sholazar (leaving some years to travel the rest of the continent be returning shortly afterwards) he decides to return to Kalimdor, though his return was much easier, he was able to simply teleport knowing the exact location of the cave in Winterspring he stayed in for so long he was able to teleport there, it was from there he snuck back into Hyjal to visit his father’s grave once more before leaving to go to the south coast of Kalimdor to spend time in the desert of Tanaris. Year 5,900 BDP - After spending sixty years in the desert he felt accomplished, being able to survive in the harsh environment, after checking maps he had kept from Zin-Azshari, and the one of the new Kalimdor he rationalized there had to be a continent to the south, having assumes that sense there was this half of Kalimdor, and the northern Northrend, that there would have to be one to the south, he would attempt to sail there only to find a thick mist, he would end up back on the coast of Tanaris, he would leave the desert and abandoned any thoughts of trying again, he would go back to the forest of Ashenvale, hiding in the various caves in the area. Content with all the traveling he did on Kalimdor he simply stay here for many years. Year 1,000 BDP - Tullidirnos spends a nearly 5,000 years in the caves of Ashenvale, able to keep the caves and practices hidden through the use of Abjuration and Illusions, he decides to try and sail to what he believes will be the second half of the World, he ends up taking his made boat and sailing to the Eastern Kingdoms, wishing to hide his race and appearance he takes on the form of a Human, using various wards and spells to hide himself among their society amongst their caste of Magi of the City-state of Lordaeron under the guise of Grayson Morley. Year 950 BDP - Having taken the guise of a forty year old, and aging his illusion properly to not raise suspicion he takes the body of a commoner and places an alter image on the corpse and placing a permanency on the body and left it in his home, leaving Lordaeron for the kingdom of Stromgarde, he would repeat this process leaving every fifty years to go to another kingdom, eventually having visited the kingdoms of Gilneas, Alterac, Stromgarde, Kul'tiras and Dalaran. Year 700 BDP - Having spent many years in the kingdoms of man he decides to take on another form, taking the disguise of a Ironforge Dwarf (Using his skills taught to him by his father to take on the disguise of a simple warrior) known as Malram Steelriver, choosing this form due to their long life span offering him more time to study their kind, he would live in Ironforge for the next 450 years, taking on the appearance of one of the few very long living Dwarves. Year 250 BDP - After living so long with the Dwarves he moves to the human kingdom of Stormwind, deciding to settle down here under the guise of Halton Crutchley, he would spend the next fifty years in the kingdom of Stormwind before deciding he had tired of the Eastern Kingdoms, missing his ancestral home he'd use the Hearthstone he had crafted to return him to his home in Ashenvale. Year 100 BDP - Tullidirnos decides to return to the Eastern Kingdoms one more time as he'd use a teleport to return to the city of Stormwind, he'd decide to live one more human lifetime here under the name of Rypley Elton, this kind of charade almost becoming a game to him, enjoying pretending to be a human greatly, he spends the next 100 Years here, living two lives. Year 0 - The First War begins, Tullidirnos ending up being drafted to the Stormwind Military in order to fight the Orcish threat he has no choice but to do so to keep up his charade, fighting as private Wheaton Browning he realizes something, though no one could tell he could, through his Spectral Sight he was able to tell the demon blood flowed through these Orcs, he would fight against these monsters just as he did Demons many years ago. Year 5 - After the fall of Stormwind Tullidirnos has no hope for the humans, thinking they will simply die out he uses his Hearthstone to return to Ashenvale, wiping his hands of the doomed species and the Orcs, knowing he can't take on an Army. Year 10 - Tullidirnos decides he wants to live on the coast, he would move himself to the Eastern Coast of Kalimdor. Year 18 - While living on the coast he suddenly notice a boat coming to shore, he recognizes the make of the ship, Human...though he is utterly shocked that any of the humans still lived he had no inkling to approach them, that is when another ship comes into the coast, an Orcish ship...badly damaged he ends up slaying a scout group of Orcs, though he realizes they seem different, less demonic, he decides it is best he retreats back to Ashenvale. It was then when the Burning Legion invaded in true forces, he would fight against them where he could, using hit and run tactics, Year 20 - This would lead him to Hyjal where he would (Unknowingly) take part of the Battle for Hyjal, fighting against groups of lesser demons that dared trail away from the main force. After their defeat Tullidirnos would return to his home in Ashenvale, only to find out it had become part of Fel Wood, it was here that he would remain for a couple years to fight against the demons there. Year 26 - Having traveled back to civilization, taking residence in Theramore he hears rumor of the Dark Portal reopening, taking a boat he travels to the world of Outland to fight the Demons there, Year 28 - He would remain on the broken world for a couple years, only leaving when he heard word of natural disasters on Azeroth, once again using his Hearthstone to return to his home in Felwood, he would learn of the Twilight Hammer and the return of Deathwing, he would begin traveling to fight against these forces where ever he finds them. Year 30 - With the fall of Deathwing Tullidirnos decided to give up on the Twilights Hammer, believing them to be near extinct, he attempts to return to his refuge in Felwood only to find out it's been taken over by a pack if Imps led by a Fel Imp, after spending a couple months killing them word finally reaches him of Pandaria, he decides to not go there and instead takes this time to head for Outland, to spend his time hunting demons until he hears word of the comming Siege of Orgrimmar, he decides to return to Kalimdor and aid in the Siege with the Darnassian forces under the guise as a simple Night Elf Mage. After that he's decided to take a break from combat and is going to spend time going to different towns just to relax Weapons The Reaver Weight:4 lb 2.5 oz Overall Length: 53 ½” Blade: 25 ¼” Metal: Adamentine This is the primary weapon used by TUllidirnos, this being the very weapon his father had given him when he was young it was taken apart, melted down and reforged and tempered with Fel Imp blood giving it the ability to channel Fel Fire, along with the innate ability it is enchanted in the same way as an Orb of Orahil, containing the soul of a Fel Hound it enables Tullidirnos to use various Anti-Magic spells, and giving it the innate property to drain mana when it touches (Or cuts) a person in the same way a Fel Stalker does with their tendrils. Zagush'Khazad Weight: 1 lb 1.2 oz Overall Length: 19 5/8'' Blade: 10 3/8'' Metal:Adamentine This ritual dagger is the one that Tullidirnos uses in the various rituals known to a Demon Hunter, this dagger having been an old relic from Zin-Azshari being the only thing he was even given by his Mother before she left. It being too decorative to be used in combat The Wings of the Blind Crow Weight: 1 lb 0.3 oz Overall Length: 23 7/8'' Blade: 16 5/8'' Metal: Adamentine These twin daggers are the secondary weapons of Tullidrnos, these Adamentine daggers are kept sheathed on the back of his waist, concealed behind his robes they are only used when he has been disarmed. These blades were tempered in Fel Imp blood similarly to his Reaver, though this is the only magical properties they carry. Demon Horn Bow Weight: 1lb 9oz Length: 55 3/4" Wood: Teldrassil Hard Wood This composite bow is made of a sandwich of wood, horn and animal sinew all laminated together to form the most powerful ranged weapon of Tullidirnos’ arsenal. The Bow has been enchanted with the power to do one of two things for the same effect. Either it can be drawn and held as it pulls in latent arcane into the bow to save mana, or simply sap the mana straight from the user for quicker use, both these effects are used to form an arrow made of pure fel energy when fired it violently explodes on contact. Equipment Cloak of Disguise This cape and hood is actually a combination of several enchanted items sewn together in a way to basically cheat the one enchantment per item rule. The various components are as follows. Cloak of Shadows: This cape can be used to enshroud the wearer and make them invisible while worn around their body. Hood of Illusion: This hood is a unique enchantment created by Tullidirnos to where when the hood is worn over his head it cast an illusion over his face to hide his gnarled features and mutilated eyes. Thread of Anchoring: This thread is sewn into the rim of the hood, it’s basic enchantment makes it where they hood cannot be pulled down unless the wearer wills it, though it does not negate force, if someone were to tug on it they would just tug his head back Bracers of Shielding These bracers are simple black leather with various etchings into them, enchanted so that when they are in contact it will create a minor mana barrier. = Boots of the Crow These boots are similar to the cloak worn by Tullidirnos, with various parts of the boots (Like the buckles) to have the accumulated effects of; increased speed, increased agility, Increased Jump Height, and Slow Fall Wristbands of Deception These simple wristbands are similar to his hood, though instead of cloaking it in an illusion these wristbands actually hold a weak transmutation spell the actually morph his hands to get rid of his claws, when removed the claws quickly grow back Ring of Mind Blank With this ring Tullidirnos is continually immune to detect thoughts, discern lies, and any attempt to magically discern his alignment or any attempts (Besides Spectral Sight) to discern any magical corruptions, leaving any attempts to do so to only bring up a lack of information, as if the aura or alignment is not present Ring of Fear Warding This heavy iron ring is said to shield Tullidirnos from fear spells, when a fear spell is used on Tullidirnos it would immediately be reflected back on the caster, though after this it would have to take an hour to recharge before it could block another.